New Arrival
by Amy Ehren
Summary: Aaron's first day at the Elite Four. He's terrified until Lucian comforts him. Slashy/ Eliteundershipping.


**A/N: **So, I don't own any of this. But I wish I did. Well, I own the plot of my story and the ideas of the personalities (sort of) but nothing else. But this popped into my head and it came ot longer and fluffier than I expected. XD Enjoy!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sometimes things are somewhat scary, like the monsters that you're told hide under your bed. Sometimes things are really scary, like becoming the newest Elite Four member. Aaron was beyond nervous as he arrived to where he needed to be, a room that two other people were in, one with a strikingly annoying red afro. A kindly-looking older woman came up to him.

"Hello dear, you must be Aaron!" she exclaimed, smiling. He nodded nervously, regarding her with a little bit of apprehension. She laughed. "Ahaha, no need to be afraid of me!" The red-afro-ed man bounded over and added, "Unless you're late to meals the days that she cooks. We all take turns, that way we don't have the same type of food every day. It's my turn today, so you better like spicy!"

Aaron giggled nervously. He stared down at his feet. "You're both so outgoing," he said, clutching his bag to his chest. "If it's okay, I'd actually like to go to my room first. Uhm… Sorry, I don't know any of your names."

"Oh! I'm Flint," said the afro-man, as Aaron was only able to think of him. "And that's Bertha. Over in the corner's Lucian," he added, motioning to a purple-haired man that Aaron hadn't noticed before. Lucian didn't even look up from the antique-looking book he was in the middle of. Flint cleared his throat loudly until Lucian finally glared over at him, and noticed Aaron.

"The new boy? I'll show you to your room. If Flint does, dinner will get burned. Not as if that's unusual," he muttered, placing a mahogany bookmark in the book and tucking it under his arm. He turned and walked a few steps before turning back to Aaron. "Well, aren't you coming?" Aaron rushed after him, nearly running into him.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, turning a bright pink. The purple-haired boy smiled. The younger boy, with his green hair and Alfalfa cowlick was really kind of adorable. And the way he held the bag to him like a lifeline… Damn, what was he thinking? This boy had to be no older than 17, and here he was, 24, thinking about how CUTE he was? Lucian shook his head quickly, then led Aaron into a series of rooms.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Aaron gasped in awe as he was led into his new room. Apparently they had already known his favorite Pokemon type: bug. He grinned at the mountain of stuffed dolls on his canopied bed and dove onto the bed, surprised by the fact that it was a waterbed. He giggled excitedly, hugging a Vespiquen doll tightly. Lucian smiled, his soft side showing.

"Uhmm… Lucian?" Aaron said suddenly, blushing at the bedspread.

"Hmm?" He was almost out the door.

"Do you think that you could… stay here for a while?" he asked. "Just in case?" He stared down at other stuffed dolls, then added, "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to… But I'm still kind of new and even though it's my room, I'm still kind of nervous here." At this point, Aaron was really just rambling. He just felt very comfortable around Lucian.

"Sure," Lucian replied, sitting at the end of Aaron's bed. His weight caused the bed to float up and down. Aaron giggled. "Just don't let Flint hear of this or he'll never let me live it down, okay?" he added, glaring at Aaron.

"Flint? Oh, you mean afro-man!" Aaron exclaimed before he could stop himself. Lucian snorted.

"Never heard that one before," he commented lightly. He opened the book and began to read. Hopefully he wouldn't be interrupted too much. Barely had he finished the paragraph when—

"What're you reading?" Lucian sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Obviously he wouldn't be making a lot of progress in the book today.

"Anna Karenina," he said, putting the book down on the floor.

"Oh." Aaron curled his knees to his chest and hugged them. Lucian looked over at the younger boy's face. He moved closer, stroking Aaron's green hair. He felt Aaron tense.

"Aaron. Are you alright? It's okay to be apprehensive, nervous, or even scared," Lucian said softly, sitting cross-legged in front of Aaron. "I remember when I first got here. I was only a little older than you, I think. I remember that I was pretty terrified, but I couldn't show it. I wanted to prove myself. But after a few weeks, I realized that everyone here is here because they've already proven themselves. Just be who you are, and you'll fit in. Oh, and be able to cook. That's important," he added with a laugh. It had been a while since he was this open with anyone, especially someone so new.

"Really? Even the Champion?" Aaron looked up, his eyes slightly red. Lucian's heart positively melted at the sight of the poor boy. Lucian smiled warmly at him.

"Cynthia's the kindest of all. But if you get too involved in a conversation with her, she'll go on about history. Not that I don't enjoy it, but some don't," he chuckled, thinking of Flint. Aaron managed a small smile.

"Uhm, Lucian?" Aaron said, staring at the bedspread again. His heart pounded in his chest loudly; he was sure Lucian could hear it. Lucian looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" he asked, afraid he was going to ask him to leave, or worse, say he was ill.

"Do you believe in love? At first sight?" he asked softly. Lucian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually, I do," he answered honestly, blushing a little. Aaron smiled and "accidentally" let his hand rest on top of Lucian's. It was the boldest thing the bug lover had done, and he almost regretted it when Lucian stared in disbelief at their hands. He then smiled and kissed Aaron's fingers. Aaron flinched, pulling his hand to his chest, startled. Confused at the missed signals, Lucian sighed and began to stand.

"Wait!" Aaron blurted out, abandoning his curled-up position and crawling over to Lucian on all fours. He stood on his knees and wrapped his arms around Lucian's chest, resting his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. "I'm still kind of nervous about stuff like that. I mean, I like you, but it kind of scares me…"

Lucian rested his hands on the ones clasped on his chest. "It's alright. I shouldn't have been so forward," he sighed. Aaron smiled and kissed Lucian's cheek. Lucian blushed scarlet, and opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and a red afro preceded the face that popped in.

"Afro—I mean Flint!" Lucian blurted, turning an even deeper shade of red. Aaron's lips were still on his cheek, and it must have looked strange to Flint, who merely laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" he announced in an overly loud voice, raising an eyebrow. A glare from Lucian caused him to abandon the question, and he turned and walked out.

"Ready for spicy and probably burned food?" Lucian asked. Aaron giggled.

"Sure. As long as I can sit next to you," he said, leaping off the bed. Lucian smiled, linking his left pinky finger with Aaron's right.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Aaron's nervousness had abated within five minutes of the meal. What a crazy, fun bunch they were. Why had he ever been nervous? He couldn't remember, but smiled at Lucian every few minutes, hiding their entwined hands under the table. No one else needed to be told the fact, but everyone had figured it out. Thanks to Flint's big mouth.

"So, Aaron," Cynthia said suddenly, causing Aaron to jump and turn to the blond woman. She smiled and assured him that he didn't need to be afraid of her. "Are you and Lucian already official?"

Lucian choked on the bit of shrimp he was eating while Aaron's face turned the color of a tomato. Cynthia covered her mouth and giggled.

"Oops, was I not supposed to say anything?" she asked, while Flint shook his head, trying to escape the notice of Lucian or Aaron. "Then you shouldn't have told us all, Flint." Lucian glared at Flint, but then decided to put their hands on the table.

"Yes," the psychic master replied, leaning over and kissing Aaron's cheek. Aaron giggled, noting Cynthia's smile and Bertha's almost relieved look.

"It's been so long since we've seen Lucian so happy!" Bertha exclaimed, grinning. "You're definitely welcome here, Aaron. I mean, you would be even if you and Lucian weren't official, but you know… Ah, forget it. Ahaha! Officially consider yourself welcomed!"

"I agree with Bertha," Cynthia seconded, stuffing a large bite of jambalaya into her mouth. Flint had so far gone mostly unnoticed, but Lucian turned his glare on him.

"So Flint. What if we hadn't? What would you have done then?" he asked, piercing him.

"Ehehe. Uhh… Gotta do dishes!" Flint exclaimed, jumping up and hurrying off. Cynthia snorted.

"That'll teach him to open his big mouth where it doesn't belong," she said, finishing off her food. As she picked up her dish, she walked over to Aaron and gave him a quick hug. "Welcome, Aaron."

As Bertha finished, she stood up and walked out, smiling at the two left alone.

Lucian turned to Aaron. "I never officially welcomed you," he murmured, feeling guilty.

Aaron smiled. "Uhm… There's no need to. But if you really want to, you can spend the night in my room…" he said, blushing. "But it's okay if you don't want to…" Lucian put one hand over Aaron's mouth.

"It's nearly time to head to bed anyways. Shall we go?" he asked, holding Aaron's hand with his free one. Aaron nodded, and the two stood, heading to the bug-lover's bedroom.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next morning, Lucia awoke, somewhat surprised at the fact that Aaron was curled up against his chest. He smiled, folding his arms around the boy. Aaron had fallen asleep as soon as they'd reached the room the night before, and Lucian had simply looked at him for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

Aaron's sleeping form was even cuter than when he was awake. He seemed so uninhibited when asleep, his lips slightly parted, and his body curled comfortably. Unable to resist, Lucian leaned down and planted a light kiss on Aaron's lips. He smiled, wondering when the green-haired boy would wake up. It was Cynthia's day to cook, and her breakfasts were wonderful, but Aaron took precedence over food.

"Lucian…?" came from the newly-awake boy. Lucian smiled and acknowledged that he was there. "Good, I hoped you hadn't left…" Aaron's voice was sleepy, but he was smiling at the purple-haired boy. Aaron rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Lucian said, kissing Aaron's cheek. Aaron hugged Lucian and surprised him by kissing him on the lips.

"I love you," he said, resting his head on Lucian's chest. Lucian smiled and stroked the smaller boy's hair.

"I love you too," he said, resting his head on top of Aaron's. "I always will."


End file.
